True Blood: Bad Things
by KamillaBecca
Summary: The Louisiana town of Bon Temp soon finds itself another supernatural being. Colette is a four thousand year old vampire with a kind hardened covered heart. Josephine is a shape shifting beauty with a clumsy side to her. Angel is a swift young woman with a hatred for the supernatural. These three ladies find themselves in the wrong place at the wrong time.
1. A New Face in Bon Temp

It was nighttime in the small town of Bon Temps. People were getting drunk and eating away their money at Merlotte's Bar and Grill. Sookie was waitressing that night watching all the low lives play pool and drift back and forth some of them even fell on their asses trying to stand up straight. She would roll their eyes at them as she shook her head. She stood there in wonder of the new whispers around town and the rest of the world. Vampires were out of the closet and not everyone felt so fascinated by it.

"Sookie! Your order for table three is ready. Get yeo sexy ass over here and grab my delicious food!"

Sookie quickly turned and smiled at the African American chef named Lafayette. She began to make her way over to the ledge to grab her table's food. She watched the gay man swish through the pots and pans carefully seasoning everything he could. Sookie looked over beside her to see another one of the bar and grill's waitress come up and place a plate down with an uneaten burger and fries on it. Lafayette turned and looked at the worried red head.

"What's wrong?" Lafayette asked. The girl looked down. "Arlene, what happened?" Lafayette went on as he slammed down the cloth that lay on his shoulder.

"It's nothin'," Arlene said. Lafayette put his hands on his hips and gave her a look.

"God damn it Arlene just fucking say it!" Lafayette demanded. Arlene looked down and let out a sigh.

"Well they refuse to eat the food," Arlene paused. Lafayette raised his eyebrow. "They say if they eat it they'll get aids," Arlene finally said. Lafayette nodded then put down his and Sookie gave each other a look and watched from the cash register as Lafayette brought the plate back to the table.

"Excuse me, who ordered the hamburger with aids?" Lafayette asked looking at the three red necks. They looked at each other and gave a laugh.

"I ordered the hamburger deluxe," one of the men said with a straight face. Lafayette looked at him.

"In this restaurant a hamburger deluxe comes with French fries, lettuce, tomato, mayo and aids! Anybody got a problem with that?!" Lafayette snapped as he looked around the room.

"Yeah! I'm an American and I have a say who makes my food," the redneck in the booth said. Lafayette turned to him.

"Oh baby it's too late for that… Faggots been breeding your cows, raising your chickens, even brewing your beer long before I walked my sexy ass up in this muthafucka. Everything on yo goddamn table got aids!" Lafayette said with pride. The man bit his lip.

"You still ain't making me eat no aids burger," he said. Lafayette raised his eyebrow.

"Well all you gotta do is say hold the aids," Lafayette said.

He then grabbed the top bun of the burger and licked it. He looked at the disgusted red neck then slammed the bun into his face. The other two rose and went to swing a punch at him. Lafayette dodged the first and punched the guy in the gut. When the second went to throw his punch Lafayette need him in his groin before he was able to touch him. He then turned to the red neck who still had a hint of mayonnaise on his face and uppercut him. He then reached and grabbed the plate with the rest of the food on it.

"You come in my house you gonn' eat my food the way I fucking make it! Understand me?" Lafayette finished as he threw the plate on the guy. The man looked at him as he rubbed his bruised chin. "Tip yeo waitress," Lafayette added with sass.

As Lafayette walked back, the bartender, Tara, his cousin put out her hand for a high five. Their hands met quickly then separated. Lafayette looked at Arlene and Sookie who stood there.

"Bunch of stupid ass white red neck mother fuckers," he cursed with his anger then headed back into the kitchen. Sookie gave out a suddle smirk then turned and grabbed her table's plates. After she put them down she stopped by the bar to visit her best friend the bar tender.

"So Tara, gran was wondering if you wanted to come for a dinner tomorrow night," Sookie asked with a smile. Tara gave her a look. "What?" Sookie wondered. Tara let out a sigh and slammed her towel down.

"Depends. You still seeing Bill the vampire?" Tara asked. Sookie's smile disappeared and she looked down. Tara rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on Tara, you can't possibly hate him! You don't even know him," Sookie stated. Tara bit her lip and smirked.

"I know enough to see that he is gonna suck your blood and eat your flesh," Tara said. Sookie thought for a moment.

"Vampire's don't eat flesh." Tara and Sookie jumped and looked over at the woman sitting on the bar.

Sookie glared at her. She was beautiful. She had long black wavy hair with bright green/blue eyes and a perfect body only seen on a model.

"Vampires are blood suckers nothing more. You're thinking more so of something you see on 30 days of night," the woman said with cold eyes as she leaned back.

"You're not from around here. I can tell cause you don't have an accent," Sookie stated. The woman smiled and gave a nod.

"That's right," she confirmed. Sookie and Tara gave another look to each other.

"My name is Sookie and this is Tara," Sookie introduced. Tara observed the mysterious woman more carefully.

"Sookie? That's an odd name," the woman said. Sookie looked down.

"Yeah, I get that a lot," Sookie smiled. The woman looked at Sookie more carefully.

"And your name?" Tara asked after she saw the look given.

"Sorry, how rude of me. My name is Colette," she said. Tara nodded and looked around at the drinks.

"Well Colette, what can I get you?" Tara asked as she grabbed a glass and held onto her bottle opener. Colette hesitated.

"I wouldn't mind some True Blood, if you got it," Sarah said. Tara froze. Sookie got more excited and intrigued with the woman.

"You're a vampire?" Sookie asked with a suddle smirk. Colette sighed.

"Couldn't tell from the start?" Colette asked her. Sookie looked at Tara and shrugged. Tara didn't seem too impressed. She hated vampires. Anything supernatural made her quiver.

"Do you know Bill Compton?" Sookie asked. She quickly leaned across the bar shoving Tara to the side. Tara looked at her friend like she was crazy.

"Well indeed I do. In fact I'm waiting for him right now," Colette informed. She thought Sookie was odd for being so interested. That's when Sarah realized who she was. "So you're Sookie Stackhouse? You're as beautiful as he said," Colette smiled. Tara rolled her eyes and before Sookie could say anything Tara shoved her out of the bar.

"Sorry but we don't have no true blood, try someplace else," Tara snapped. Sarah gave her a look.

"Well alright then. My meet is here anyway," she said with a smirk. Right then Bill came in from the front doors. Everyone froze at the chill of his presence. "You're late," Colette said as she looked down at the bar. Bill came up and leaned against the chair beside her.

"Sorry, vampire business that I would rather not discuss here," Bill said with a raised eyebrow. Colette knew what he meant and let out a nod.

"Thank you for your services Sookie and ….. your colored friend," Colette said with a smile. Tara placed her hand on her hip and played with her lip. Sookie watched as Bill nodded at her and the two vampires left.

Sookie stood their glaring in the direction they had left. She was mesmerized by the whole vampire lifestyle. She was inlove with Bill. All she wanted to do was see what they could do and who they are. Her thought came across the new face in Bon Temp. She wondered how long the black haired beauty would be here for and if there was trouble to come.


	2. Fang Bangers

What's a little spill of blood anyway? A murder now and again tends to keep a few people silent. No harm for the supernatural.

Arriving at Bill's house by the old graveyard, Colette sat quietly waiting as she watched Bill clean up what he could. He was nervous and impatient. She could tell he was off. Something must have been extreme if he called her all the way over here. Vampire business was always a messed up situation.

"You gonna tell me what the fuck's going on?" Colette asked now growing impatient.

"The murders, I'm sure you've heard about them?" Bill asked. Colette nodded. "They are all vampire related. The only thing that connects them is vampires." Colette nervously chewed her lips as she placed together the information Bill gave her.

"Vampires are smarter than that," Colette defended.

"Are they? We only recently released our existence. People assume vampires are murderess. Maybe some of them are. A new born or maybe an ancient vampire."

"Some are vicious I'll give humans that but some are able to control themselves," Colette paused. "And from what I have heard the blood still remains present with the victims correct?"

"That is correct."

"Then it sure as hell isn't a new born. It could be human?"

"It's a possibility but like I said. People tend to assume."

Colette sighed and rose from her seating. She stopped by Bill's bottle of true blood and began to spill it into a glass. Bill watched her closely sensing what she had to say next. He knew it wouldn't be too pleasant.

"Have you spoken to Eric at all about this?" Colette asked turning slowly to him.

"No. I have not," Bill looked down. "Has the queen learned of this yet?"

"Yes she has but she doesn't seemed to worried about it. You know her. Twenty-two thousand years old I think she has had enough of her job," Colette chuckled for a moment before chewing her lip. "Tell me more about the victims. Details."

"Well they are all female. Shown to have the bite marks from a vampire and they are found gruesomely murdered. Another thing brought up a lot with them is they all seemed to have had a sexual relationship with our kind. People label them fang bangers."

"Cute," Colette chuckled.

"It seems degrading almost. Insulting I guess," Bill replied with a sigh. Colette took the glass of true blood and pressed it against her lips. She took some blood back and began to think of what they should do.

~NEXT DAY~

"Tara! Angel! Arlene!"

The three woman turned as they watched the dark skinned young woman, Josephine stumble down by the front doors. Tara placed her hands on her hips and released a sigh. Looking at the others, people began to chuckle. Josephine quickly brought herself off the floor and dusted herself off. She headed over to the bar and slammed down the newspaper.

"Merlotte's bar and grill waitress found dead?" Arlene questioned in horror as she read the title.

"What? Let me fucking see that," Tara asked before snatching the paper out of Arlene's hands.

"Dawn is dead?" Angel questioned.

"That ain't all! Sookie was the one who found her!" Josephine added. The three woman stopped and glared at Josephine.

"You gotta be fucking shitting me," Tara growled before heading for the door.

"Oh hey Ta-"

"Not now Sam!" Tara snapped.

Sam stopped and watched her as she headed out. He looked back with confusion. Josephine quickly looked down to avoid his eye contact. Sam saw and gave a small sigh. He took a few steps forward and nudged her. Josephine took in a deep breath and followed him into his office. She closed the door behind her and waited for Sam to say something.

"You take care of the body?" Sam asked.

"You mean the dead deer cartage that we ate last night when we turned? Yeah I got rid of it," Josephine said sarcastically. Sam quickly shushed her.

"Stop. Nobody can know we are shape shifters," Sam snapped.

"So the vampires can have all the fun?" Josephine questioned.

"It's fucking different with us! Josephine, you may not understand but I pride myself on keeping this freak side of me a secret. And the vampires are fucking idiots," Sam growled.

"Jesus! No need to let the dog out again," Josephine chuckled. Sam shot her a look. "How can you hire all these woman and not realize that they all fucking hate supernatural shit?"

"They just hate vampires," Sam replied. Josephine shook her head. "Just please Josephine, keep quiet?" Josephine crossed her arms and began to chew on her lips.

"Yes, yes alright fine!" Josephine sighed. "But you owe me something big Sam Merlotte." Sam nodded as he watched her walk out of his office.

Back in the dining area, Arlene was serving the Fortenberry's and as usual, it was no walk in the park. She stood there with her pen and paper as she listened to Maxine and her son Hoyt argue over Maxine trying to order his meal.

"Mom I'm twenty nine years old when are you gonna let me pick my own god damn meals?" Hoyt snapped.

"Hoyt Fortenberry you watch your tone when you're talking to me!" Maxine snapped.

"I'll talk however I want to!"

"Uh- I'll just come back when you're ready," Arlene forced a smile and headed over to the bar.

"God damn those two fight like crazy," Arlene said as she rolled her eyes to Angel.

"It's unfortunate. Hoyt is a handsome young man. He needs to be finding himself a pretty girl," Angel stated.

"Mama's boy's never find themselves pretty girls and stays with them," Arlene replied.

Just then her boyfriend, René walked into the building. She stopped everything she was doing and grew a big smile. Angel watched as Arlene dropped her pen and notebook and charged at him. Angel watched them closely and wondered why the hell the rest of the waitresses were. Josephine was out on the floor, Tara left and hasn't returned than Sookie called in sick for the nights shift and Dawn was dead. No way they would be able to take care of this busy night with just the three of them. Angel scolded at the idea of the deaths and the vampires. She brushed back her light brown hair with her hand and stormed off to her tables.

~ NIGHT ~

Colette sat on Bill Compton's steps as she traced her lips with her fingers. Bill decided to bring Sookie to the bar in Shreveport named Fangtasia. Colette had no idea why which is what she was ready to ask Bill once he came out of his cubby in the floor.

Just then, Bill emerged from his vampire slumber and stepped out of the closet door. Colette sat there and stared at him. Her presence forced a jump out of Bill. He twisted his body and glared at the stairs showing his teeth and releasing a slight hiss. When he saw it was her, he looked nervously and shot them back.

"My apologies, I did not know you were here," Bill said.

"You think I would let you bring Sookie to Eric alone?"

"I have already claimed her, Eric cannot touch her," Bill stated firmly.

"You think a small claim would stop your superior? Come on now Bill. You should know better than anyone that Eric likes to take what he wants," Colette stated with cold eyes.

"Very well. Come if you must," Bill said.

The two turned to the door. A few seconds passed and a knock began. Colette took a whiff and calmed down at the scent. Bill continued to the door and opened it to reveal Sookie. She gave a childish smile and glimpsed behind him to see Colette. She rose from her seating and headed over.

"Hey Colette! Are you coming?" Sookie asked.

"Yeah I am," Colette replied as she forced a smile. "We should go now. Whatever you need to see Eric for, we will need the night."

Arriving at the front doors, Colette gave it a glimpse. She turned back to the new couple and grinded her teeth. Bill glared at her waiting for what she had to say. Sookie kept a smile on still feeling like an outcast.

"You guys go in front. I'm feeling hungry. Someone out here is bond to let me drink from them," Colette said. She looked around her. "Jesus they all look like fucking idiots." With that she headed off.

Colette came behind the bar. She listened in as Pam, Eric's creation, let them in. Eric had summoned them. Colette gave a slight smirk and ran off into the woods. Coming to Dawn's murder scene she looked around closely. She observed the surroundings and began to try and piece everything together. If it was a vampire she should know. She gave it another feel before hearing an odd noise in the bedroom. She inched her way in and glared around to see nothing. She felt a presence though. Just then, something busted out from behind her and went to tackle her down. She turned quickly and grabbed the shirt and slammed the individual down. Showing her teeth she saw a nervous man with brown hair showing some light grey. She gave the man a slight sniff to find a shape shifter. She quickly secluded her teeth.

"A shape shifter? I haven't seen one in years," Colette stated. The man gulped back.

"You mean you haven't sucked one dry in years?" Sam asked rudely.

"I draw the line at sucking from other supernatural. Werewolves, shape shifters, other vampires, pixies, trolls, witches," Colette said. Looking at him she soon released a slight giggle and released his shirt. Sam looked at her oddly and soon joined in with the laugh.

"Ya new here?" Sam asked.

"I guess. I was here two hundred years ago," Colette replied.

"How old are you?" Sam asked.

"Four thousand," Colette replied. Sam's eyes grew and he looked down.

"I don't smell vampire around here," Sam stated.

"Neither do I. Whoever this is, he or she's got a lot of hatred. I can sense the anger and thoughts. They were pissed and violent. I also smell another person though. One that was kinder. Sexually kind," Colette stated.

"Jason Stackhouse. He's the connected link to all the murders," Sam stated. He turned to her. "But you sense two people? One Jason and the other, who?" Sam asked.

"That's what we gotta figure out," Colette said. She rose from the floor and went to leave. Sam grabbed her wrist.

"I don't even know you're name. Mines Sam," Sam stated.

"Colette, see you around Sam," she said before running off.

Colette soon arrived back at Fangtasia. She was planning on informing Eric and the others what she had found. Coming back though, she saw police and news reporters everywhere. Colette stood there. She released a loud curse and bolted off back in the forest towards Bon Temp. She wondered what the hell happened.


End file.
